I'm Still Here
by alicehatter239
Summary: This story went from being called "I'm Still Here" to "All These Songs" and now it's back to "I'm Still Here". Series of oneshots/songfics. Different pairings, and some oneshots may be based on my other HTTYD story, "The Love of a Dragon". Mainly Romance!
1. Chapter 1

**I'm Still Here**

Nobody understood me.

I was just a big question to the world.

My dad couldn't stand me at most times, and Astrid really hated me. But I was hopelessly in love with her.

I didn't think of myself as just a boy. I thought of myself as a clumsy, messed up man. They couldn't just throw me away.

I mean, I really just wanted to feel like I was…real. Just to feel like I belong.

Then I shot down Toothless.

Everybody knows the story of how I shot him down, so I'm not going to bother explaining it. I understood him with just a glance in his direction. He saw everything in me that no one else did. I wasn't afraid around him, because he knew me better than anyone else. I could talk to him about anything. He knew more about me than my own father did.

I really wished I could just tell my dad and Astrid about this, about who I really am. Because my dad was right. I wasn't a dragon killer, and probably never could be one. Toothless really helped me get through all these tough times. He made me realize that as long as I know who I really am, they will never, ever, break me.

It was either everybody absolutely knew where I was and what I was doing, or they didn't see me or notice me at all. But they didn't get that _I'm still here._

They can't tell me who to be. If they do, I will fight back. I'm not what anybody thinks I am.

It just seemed like the whole world was sleeping, and I was the only one thinking about what was best for me.

I was the only one dreaming.

Everything they told me, I only thought of as lies, and whispers I swore to myself never to believe.

Like I said, I wish I could feel real. I just don't understand how the whole planet can want me to change, when _they_ are the ones that stay the same. Especially my dad and Astrid. My dad would always be the stubborn, thick-headed Viking that he was. And Astrid would always be the tough, mean, and beautiful Viking girl that she is today.

To them, I'm just not here.

But to me, _I'm Still Here._

**Hope you all enjoyed that! It was based on the song "I'm Still Here" by the Goo Goo Dolls. They performed this song in the movie Treasure Planet. It's a short one-shot, I know. But I was just pouring my little bag of emotions out. Another thing I should mention, I saw a video for this song based on Hiccup from the movie on TolkienNerd4832's youtube channel. I got the inspiration from that video, although I kind of realized that half-way through writing this. READ AND REVIEW!**


	2. She's So High

**I've decided that I'm going to try to make this into a series of songfics. I just thought that I could probably find time to fit these things in.**

**WARNING: This series will have different songfic bases. One of the songfics could be about Hiccup/Toothless romance, or about Hiccup/Astrid romance, or of any other pairing. Might not even have pairings. If you want to check out my other Hiccup/Toothless romance story, it's called "The Love of a Dragon". Don't worry. Toothless is a girl in that. And the songfics I use in here that are Hiccup/Toothless pairing will ONLY have a female Toothless!**

**Enjoy! Review!**

_**She's So High**_

_**By: Tal Bachman**_

_**Hiccup/Astrid pairing**_

_**Hiccup POV**_

It was a cold afternoon on the island of Berk.

I really didn't have anything to do, and considering I had no friends, I stalked off on my own to wander the forest.

My name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. My dad, Stoick, is chief of our tribe, the Hairy Hooligans of Berk. I'm what you might call a wimp, even though my dad is big and muscular and brave.

The first thought that would come to your mind when you saw me (especially from a distance) is, "Is that a walking fishbone?" No joke. I'm the skinniest, wimpiest, weakest Viking on the island of Berk. I'm the outcast.

But you could say I'm fairly intelligent. I can create weapons that I can use to shoot down the dragons that raid us (but nobody ever uses them. They're afraid my inventions will end up killing someone.) And I am able to figure out things that most Vikings of Berk can't even stand to think about.

That doesn't make up for the fact that nobody likes me, though.

But…I can't help but like someone here.

Her name…is Astrid.

She's about as perfect as you can get with Vikings like the Hairy Hooligans. She's got blond hair, and it's almost always in one big braid that falls just below her shoulders. She's skinny, but not my kind of skinny. She's skinny like…well, she's really strong, but she doesn't have visible muscles, even though you know they're there.

_She's blood flesh and bone_

_No tucks or silicone._

_She's touch, smell, sight, taste, and sound._

_But somehow I can't believe_

_That anything should happen._

_I know where I belong_

_And nothin's going to happen._

I wasn't ever going to be enough for her. I was only the scrawny fishbone of the tribe. I never dared try to make any moves on her, knowing she could snap my arms and legs at the same time if she wanted to.

Yeah, she's _that _skilled.

I would never have a chance with her. I know exactly where I belong, and nothing is _ever_ going to happen with me and her.

It's quite upsetting, really.

_Cause she's so high_

_High above me_

_She's so lovely._

_She's so high_

_Like Cleopatra, Joan of Arc, or Aphrodite._

_D-d-d-da__ da_

_She's so high- high above me._

But there I was, in the middle of the forest, trying to think of ways that I could get her to like me, or notice me without it having to be something disastrous.

I couldn't think of anything. Maybe I could pretend I was in extreme pain? No, she would just laugh and then tell everyone how stupid I was for getting myself hurt. "That's so typical of Hiccup, getting himself hurt and all. With one of his stupid inventions, most likely." That's probably what she would say…

_First class and fancy free_

_She's High Society._

_She's got the best of everything._

_What could a guy like me ever really offer?_

_She's perfect as she can be._

_Why should I even bother?_

She's one of the most 'popular' people here. Everybody looks up to her, other than my dad, you know…since he's the chief. All the good things happen to her, while all the bad things tend to happen to me. What do I have to offer her? I'm no good.

_Cause she's so high_

_High above me_

_She's so lovely._

_She's so high_

_Like Cleopatra, Joan of Arc, or Aphrodite._

_S__he's so high_

_High above me._

So I walked back to the village after about an hour of thinking about all of this, and the first thing I encounter…is a smiling Astrid. She hardly ever smiles. Most of the time if she does smile, it's out of ecstasy or because she's killing a dragon. But this smile…this smile was of joy and nervousness. She walked up to me.

I glanced around to see if she was looking at someone behind me or very near me, but no one was there.

She was smiling at me.

Like _that._

"Hiccup!"

_She calls to speak to me__._

_I freeze immediately._

_Cause what she says sounds so unreal__._

_Cause somehow I can't believe_

_That anything should happen._

She was talking to me.

I froze. Was this really happening?

"Hiccup?" she said uncertainly.

"Y-Y-Yes?" I stuttered.

"Listen…I know I haven't been very nice to you my whole life…but I was wondering, since there's that meteor shower tonight, do you want to watch it with me on my roof? It's got a great view from there."

I almost passed out.

"I…I, uh…I would love to!" I finally managed to choke out. She smiled.

I was finally happy for once. Astrid was asking me to sit on her roof with her during a meteor shower! Could this really be happening?

Maybe it wasn't.

_I know where I belong_

_And nothin's going to happen._

_Hey-hey yeah yeah…_

I could be dreaming.

_Cause she's so high__,_

_High above me._

_She's so lovely._

_She's so high._

_Like Cleopatra, Joan of Arc, or Aphrodite._

_O__h yeh - yehh_

But something told me…

That I wasn't.

This was all real.

Thank the gods.

_She's so high,_

_High above me._

**I hope that was okay! Review and there will be more!**


	3. The Best Damn Thing

**Here we go with another chapter! I only have 3 reviews on this thing, seriously? I work hard on these.**

**Please, if you're going to favorite it, at least leave a review. I have issues with that -.- **

**Oh, yes, if you're a fan of Kung Fu Panda, and a fan of the Tigress/Po pairing, I have a story for it. It's called, "Pretty Sure it's a Miracle". Check it out if you want on my profile ;)**

**This chapter is based on the song, "The Best Damn Thing" by Avril Lavigne. It's kind of Astrid's Bitchy *Pardon my French* side. I'm not a huge fan of Astrid, but I really do try to be nice about her…:/**

**Enjoy. REVIEW.**

**The Best Damn Thing**

**Song by: Avril Lavigne**

**Story by: Alicehatter239**

_Lemme hear you say, "Hey, hey, hey!"_

_Hey, hey, hey!_

_Alright. Now lemme hear you say, "Hey, hey, ho!"_

_Hey, hey, ho!_

Gods, I know I'm supposed to be one of the toughest girls in Berk, but seriously? Boys just don't know when to stop. They don't understand _anything_ about girls. Idiots.

For instance, my boyfriend, Snotlout, doesn't understand that you're supposed to hold the door open for a girl. _Especially _when that girl is your girlfriend.

_I hate it when a guy doesn't get the door,_

_Even though I told him yesterday and the day before._

_I hate it when a guy doesn't get the tab,_

_And I have to pull my money out and that looks bad._

It's like boys were _made _to be screw-ups. I just want a good relationship, and at the moment, I don't really have one. But Snotlout is honestly my only choice right now.

_Where are the hopes? Where are the dreams?_

_My Cinderella Story scene…_

_When do you think they'll finally see…_

I've always had the feeling that Snotlout was cheating on me in some form or another. I mean, it's Snotlout, for crying out loud! What can you expect from an idiotic guy like him? I'd have better luck with Hiccup.

_That you're not, not, not gonna get any better._

_You won't, won't, won't, you won't get rid of me, never._

_Like it or not, even though she's a lot like me, we're not the same._

I had a feeling I knew who the girl was that he was cheating on me with. And it was a girl that I hated beyond all reason of hate.

Camicazi.

She's my brat of a cousin. Older than me, supposedly better than me, and maybe even smarter than me. Thank the gods she doesn't live here in Berk. No, she lives on a different island. Everybody there pretty much worships her. Don't ask me how Snotlout can be cheating on me with someone who doesn't live here, but trust me, he would be able to find a way.

_And yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm a lot to handle._

_You don't know trouble; I'm a hell of a stander._

_Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen._

Snotlout doesn't know who he's dealing with, though. As well as he thinks he might knows me, he knows _nothing _about what a bitch I can be if I really want to be one. He's gonna wake up one day and realize that I'm better than anything in his miserable life.

_I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen._

_Alright, alright. Yeah!_

And then…there's those…y'know…certain times of months us girls have to deal with. For some reason, during that time of the month, Snotlout tries to be a good boyfriend. But I get _really_ pissed during that time of month.

_I hate it when a guy doesn't understand,_

_Why a certain time of month I don't wanna hold his hand._

_I hate it when they go out, and we stay in_

_And they come home smelling like their ex-girlfriend._

Then there's his ex-girlfriend, Ruffnut. I act all buddy-buddy around her because even though I'm tough, she's tough, too. I'd rather not get into a fight with her. Sometimes, Snotlout will come over to my house and he'll seriously smell like her. Yeah, I know what she smells like. Don't judge me.

_I found my hopes, I found my dreams,_

_My Cinderella Story scene._

_Now everybody's gonna see…_

_That you're not, not, not, gonna get any better._

_You won't, won't, won't, you won't get rid of me, never._

_Like it or not, even though she's a lot like me,_

_We're not the same._

Yes, Ruff and I are a lot alike. I'm not going to go into all the details, though. But even though we're a lot alike, we're _sooo_ not the same.

_And yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm a lot to handle._

_You don't know trouble; I'm a hell of a stander._

_Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen._

_I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen._

I know that Hiccup likes me _a lot._ It's kind of creepy how much he likes me, to be honest. But I don't understand why he does, considering I'm so mean to him. I understand that I'm the best thing his eyes have ever seen.

**(A/N: Sorry for the author's note here, guys. I know that during the song, Avril spells her name, but I'm skipping that part.)**

_Where are the hopes? Where are the dreams?_

_My Cinderella Story scene._

_When do you think they'll finally see…_

_That you're not, not, not gonna get any better!_

_You won't, won't, won't, you won't get rid of me, never._

_Like it or not, even though she's a lot like me_

_We're not the same._

_And yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm a lot to handle._

_You don't know trouble; I'm a hell of a stander._

_Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen._

_I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen._

Snotlout better pull himself together and realize that if he doesn't date me, he isn't going to date _anybody_, because nobody is as good as me. He needs to get that through that thick skull of his.

_Lemme hear you say, "Hey, hey, hey!"_

_Hey, hey, hey!_

_Alright. Now lemme hear you say, "Hey, hey, ho!"_

_Hey, hey, ho!_

Hey, if you side with me on this whole issue, I won't kill you.

Alright?

**There you go! This was actually really fun to write! So I expect reviews on this, 'kay? Please? Pretty please?**

**Puh-leeeeeeeeaaaaassseee?**

**I'M BEGGING HERE!**

**Thank you ;)**


End file.
